


The Blood of Wolves and Men: Brotherhood

by Darkstar_Master_of_Graham_Crackers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Mystery, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar_Master_of_Graham_Crackers/pseuds/Darkstar_Master_of_Graham_Crackers
Summary: I thought I would use this site as a means of world building for a series that I'm authoring currently. This way I can expand the overall universe as a write the series. This installment will follow the early life of Orius.





	1. Prologue: Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this then pick up my book from Amazon. This entire story will be a prequel to this series. [ The Blood of Wolves and Men: Aurora's Shadow ](https://www.amazon.com/Blood-Wolves-Men-Shadow-Aurora-ebook/dp/B01KNAJVEC/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1497203711&sr=8-1&keywords=the+blood+of+wolves+and+men)

The thunder roared throughout the forest as Orius was pelted with bitter rains. His visibility became ever decreasing as the night dragged on. With his bow notched he crept through the forest listening carefully for his prey just as his father had taught him. With a flash he could see the bear in lead of him dragging its latest kill. If Orius was to succeed he would need to remain unnoticed until striking. 

Seeing a silhouette of the bear Orius stalked tree to tree hiding behind trunks or low hanging branches. The branches creaked beneath his feet announcing his presents to the bear. The creature turned and reared upon its hind legs looking for the disturbance. Orius knew if he didn’t strike the bear would discover him. Lighting flashed as Orius turned pulling back his arrow and gazed at his prey. 

As the light disappeared Orius loosed his arrow and a moment later the bear crashed to the floor. 

“Are you alright?”

Orius turned with great haste notching another arrow from his quiver only to see his younger brother Rohan. The boy was black of hair and five years his junior. With a sigh he lowered his bow and put away his arrow.

“I’m fine I killed the Black mane. Luckily I don’t have to do another year of father’s trials. Unfortunate for you, because now you get to put up with him alone.”

Orius made strides over to the bear lifting it to find his arrow when his brother replied.

“That isn’t entirely true.” Rohan told him.

It was then Orius discover an arrow with green dyed feathers plunged into the beast’s heart. The same dyed feathers that Rohan was given to mark his kill if he succeeded in the trial.

“Dammit!” Orius roared.

“I’m sorry, but to be fair you’re a terrible shot with a bow.”

“Not another-” Orius fumed until regaining his composure when he caught sight of his father.

“Enough. The two you need to stop bickering like urchins you are still in the middle of a forest surrounded by predators. Rohan as victor you are acknowledged as a hunter in the Bloodline of Echkart. As for you,” He said looking at the elder boy. “Though you’ve show prowess you need to wait until next year to hunt the next black mane.”

“How is this acceptable?” Orius retorted. “He’s only of his tenth year and yet you permit him to hunt in my trial. This is-” Orius held his tongue when he noticed his father’s glare. 

Though he was seething in rage he knew it was not his place to question his father.

“You will accept my ruling. Now let us be off. We should leave this place with swiftly.”


	2. To War

4th Era Year 57, seven years have gone by since Orius’s Bloodline trials. Presently Orius has become a Captain in the Legion at the age of twenty-three, the youngest in history. As dawn breaks the blue hue of sun peers through the forest verdure onto the battle encampment. Orius finds himself walking alone as men and women have barely roused from their sleep. Thinking of the impending battle his thoughts continuously wander back to Rohan.

He hadn’t seen his brother in two months, and today they would be reunited. Rohan was further ahead fighting Shere forces in Owingrad’s old capital ruins, a bleak place that few dare go unless you were the Shere. Orius had heard his brother made a name for himself as the Preeminent. His skills were unlike any other, none could harm him nor could they escape his arrows. He’ll be fine. I don’t even know why I’m worried. Orius thought. 

“Orius!” The Lord Archon shouted with excitement.

Orius recognizing his majesty’s voice immediately turned and bowed in the Lord Archon’s direction. The Archon was a young dark brown man with black hair like wool. His armor was like that of any other in the Legion save for the extra lavish garbs and crown.

“Enough, stand my friend. We weren’t able to talk last night after the War Council. I wanted to see how you were.” 

“My Lord. I’m fine I only hope that this comes to a favorable conclusion.” Orius told him.

“Orius we’re friends it’s just Adrin in social company, and I too hope this ends well. I think it’s time the Shere and their King went home.” Adrin said grinning.

“Agreed.”

Soldiers finally waking from their slumber ate and armed themselves for battle. Many of them bustling through the camp in excitement or grim faced praying to see tomorrow. Orius collected his equipage from his tent and tied his family crest in its armor slot. From the stables he collected his mount for the journey to the frontlines.


	3. The Preeminent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Shepherd I pray to you this day, because it may be my last.  
> I pray to you in hopes that you have been kind to those I have sent before you.  
> I hope that if I am sent to you by the hands another you shall be as kind to me.  
> May you forgive me for my sins Shepherd and guide me to my respite.

“Rohan!” 

Gunfire howled throughout the ruined capital. What remained of the city was decrepit and deserted. Only a sliver of light could pierce through the architecture, leaving the ruins blanketed in shadow. Shere and Owingrad soldiers butchered one another for footholds of cover. 

“Rohan!” Another cry rang out. 

The shouts came from Wulric, Rohan’s Captain who was pinned down by gunfire along with two others. Looking around Rohan knew that there weren’t any conventional means of helping them, until he noticed a hole in the wall that he was taking cover behind. Suddenly an epiphany struck and Rohan began to bash through the wall meeting little resistance from the structure. Climbing through Rohan quickly stalked through the building seeking a vantage point on Wulric’s assailants. Quickly he found his opening through a caved wall overlooking the gunners.

As Rohan bent to a knee for better aim some debris fell from the floor before him revealing his position. Two of the riflemen noticed and immediately fired upon Rohan. In a mad dash Rohan sheltered himself behind debris and furnishings within the room. During the distraction Wulric leaned out of the cover and fired upon the riflemen, shooting one in the heart then quickly lurched back behind his wall. Rohan peered over the debris seeing that only four of the five riflemen remained. 

String his bow with four arrows pressed deep in the curves of his knuckles Rohan took rapid breaths. Spinning from behind his covering he angled his bow and spaced his arrows accordingly, like magic the arrows struck down each assailant simultaneously. Another nearby Shere commander yelled something in his native tongue, and the soldiers began to retreat deeper into the city ruins.

“Good work boy.” Wulric bellowed.

Rohan lepted safely from the building to take his place next to his Captain.

“Jeron I want you to gather the rest of our men bring them here we’re going to bunker down in this location for now.” Wulric told one of his men.

The boy got to his feet and stumbled into the outskirts of the city in search of his compatriots. 

“I’m assuming we’re to wait for more reinforcements?” Rohan asked.

“That assumption would be correct. I believe the Lord Archon himself is coming to our aid. I also here your brother is among his ranks.” Wulric replied. 

Rohan was excited and frightened, it had been sometime since he had seen his brother, but would a battlefield be the best place to be reunited? Rohan shook it off determined to keep his composure. 

“You know you’re useful with a bow, but if you had a rifle in those hands...” The Captain let the statement linger hoping to fill the silence as he piled debris for cover.

“We’re better off if I keep the bow.” Rohan replied. 

He then retreated back to cover through the caved wall. Rohan needed sometime alone with his thoughts and to once more pray for the lives he had taken.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need to force myself to write more. I know it's the only way I going to get better and keep going. Also I think I'm going to be writing a fanfic for Star Wars soon so keep a look out for that.

Day turned to twilight while Rohan awaited reinforcements along side his battalion. The battalion did their best not to give away their position for fear of a second attack. They knew such a circumstance unlikely given Shere soldiers strange sense of honor, but better to be safe than dead many of them thought. Before long fresh reinforcements arrived being lead by Orius. Wulric meant Orius just the center of the ruin that Rohan’s battalion called a camp. 

“Captain Eckhart good to see you. I see the war has yet to take its toll on you. Where’s the Lord Archon?” Wulric said gripping Orius’s arm in a firm shake.

“He’s leading men to the other side of the city hoping to pin the Shere soldiers between us. And It’s good to see you as well old man. I’ve heard you’ve had a few close encounters, but no worse for wear.” Orius said with a grin wide across his face.

“That would be thanks to your brother.”

“And where would he be?”

“Preeminent.” Wulric called.

Rohan peered out from his lookout to join his brother and Wulric. Rohan looked upon his brother to discover a new just under his chin. Much to Orius’s surprise his younger brother seemed to carry himself with greater maturity. Though time had passed the two hadn’t become unrecognizable to one another. 

“It’s good to see you well brother.” Orius said grasping his brother’s shoulder.

Suddenly Rohan hugged his brother tightly barely letting him breath. 

“Ok. Ok.” Orius said.

“So the ‘Preeminent’ is what you’re going by?” Orius asked.

“He hates it, but it’s well earned. Finest archer in the Legion your father must be proud.” Wulric said before walking off to give them a moment.

“So how have you been?” Orius asked.

“Better knowing we might actually be at the end of this war. Haven’t really been able to sleep since this all began. The constant fighting and moving.”

“Listen we talk again later a promise, for now I need to speak with your Captain. We need to make ready for tomorrow so we can force the Shere out of the city.” Orius told him.

“Of course I understand ‘Captain’ Eckhart.” Rohan said dramatically saluting his brother.

Orius looked at his brother in annoyance and sighed.

“So you haven’t matured that much.”

“Not at all brother.” Rohan said with a slight grin.


	5. Burden of Command

Though the sun had gone down silver moonlight danced between decaying edifices of the ruined city. The Shere soldiers remained quiet either on lookout for Owingrad soldiers, or deeper within the temporary camp feasting on scraps of the previous night. In the meantime the Shere leaders spoke amongst themselves in hushed tones. 

“Scouts say that the O’Gradians have been reinforced and are beginning to cut off our retreat from the city. It won’t be long before their troops push into the city and we will have nowhere to go.” A Captain said in his native tongue. 

His Commander sat at the head of the garnished war table. He was younger than most of the men in the war tent, but at least a few years Orius’s senior. His name was Arnin Kiber and he grew up in a slum, living a harder life than these men could ever imagine. The Shere empire was ruled by strong warriors and to be weak meant death, and to live meant fighting and killing for what was yours. Arnin had short dark black hair and closely shaved beard with sparse greys throughout. He was by no means handsome his life had deprived him of his looks and instead made him cunning. 

“Are you listening!” One of Arnin’s Captains bellowed. 

He had been listening as the Captains rambled on, but he was preoccupied with his own plans.

“What?” Arnin replied uncaring. 

“Our best way to remove ourselves from their trap is to go through them. From where we retreated this afternoon.”

That was his comrades flaw he thought. Yes fighting through entrenched reinforcements is the wisest course. Let me simply forget that this would end with the bulk of my forces dead.

Arnin raised by the Sherite warrior’s mentality could never understand it. Certain underhanded tactics and manipulation were dishonorable in the eyes of the Shere, but these were the means by which Arnin thrived.

“We would’ve had them if it hadn’t been for that archer.” Someone said.

“Aye. That one is a man worth fighting.” Another Captain said in agreement.

“BESIDES THAT!,” The Captain who advised fighting through the enemy roared with fervor. “I say we go back the way we came. It’s our only way out.” The Captain finished. 

“And that is why I lead and you follow Estien.” Arnin replied.

Captain Estien glared at Arnin with rage so palpable that the other Captains did what they could to avoid his gaze. 

“Since the report from the scouts I’ve had men digging into the sewers for the past three hours.” Arnin said gazing back at Estien unflinching. 

“Why?”

“Because it is to be our means of escape.”

“The hell it will be! I will not run from this fight climbing through piss and shit like some craven!” Estien roared.

“Yes you will, because if I tell you to climb ‘through piss and shit’ you will do it! Lest you wish for me to end your part in this campaign here and now.” Arnin said collecting himself at the end and palming the hilt of his blade.

Captain Estien sat back down and the other Captains remained silent.

“Good. Now leave all of you.”

One by one the men shuffled out of the room leaving Arnin to plan his next move.


End file.
